No End To This Game
by Saphrin M
Summary: Chapter 8! R/R! Mandy had a good life; boyfriend, job, happiness. But she finds pictures of her boyfriend dead, and she's next. Her only clue she is a faint memory of a WWF Superstar... R/R!!! Features: Kane, Taker, Rock, Lita, SCSA, Jeff Hardy, & HHH.
1. Prologue

*Disclaimer* I will own none of superstars you will see. I am not making any money of this, so don't sue me. 

This story is dedicated to Kitten and Gwendolyn. : )

Photographs were everything. She loved the… magnetism it showed of people's lives. She smiled at the customer, handing them their bag of pictures, and went to go sort the rest of the recently printed pictures.

Mandy Tradfeld was happy. She loved life. She was so happy with her boyfriend, Rob, and she loved her job working for the 1hr Photo. She had been so happy her life, being raised by loving parents, having a normal high school career, with the ups and downs and stresses of just moving through it, and college was a snap. Now, she just wanted to do photography for the rest of her life. Starting now.

But that wasn't going to happen.

Mandy dropped the pictures from her slim hands and she stepped back. It couldn't be. She bent down on her knees, and slowly gathered them together. She looked down at the pictures, her heart lurching into her throat. A dead body… the pictures got closer and closer to the face. 

A scream tore from her throat and she fell back on her rear, crying. " No, no, no…" She started to cry and she leaned against the counter. It couldn't be; it just wasn't possible. She looked back over at the pictures, her face twisting into pain. She picked two of them up. _It was, oh god… oh god…_ " No… Rob…" She started to cry, and she noticed someone she had seen before… a WWF superstar? Then she looked down at the next picture. It was a picture of a letter. It said:

**__**

DON'T WORRY

YOU'RE NEXT

Mandy threw the pictures are far as she could, then sobbed. The world spun, and she fell on the ground, out cold. 

***

" Mand? Mandy?" the worried voice called her back from the abyss.

Mandy opened her eyes and saw her boss, Jerry, standing above her, with her co-worker, Mark, next to him. " Jerry? What…" 

" We heard you scream, and thought Rob might have come by, and then later we came out like fifteen minutes later, and you were lying on the floor." Jerry explained, helping Mandy up.

Mandy leaned against the counter. Rob? Rob! Tears started to swell in her eyes. She looked down frantically. No pictures. " There were pictures…" She stared to feel the bile rise in her throat. There was someone here before…

Mark looked at her odd. " There weren't any pictures when we came out here."

" Oh… my…" Mandy leaned against the counter for support. She leaned over it, and tried to catch her breath. Someone was there… and the man in the picture… other than Rob. Tears swelled in her eyes again, why Rob? Who was that man? Few pictures came to her head, but she knew where he was from. The WWF.

Mandy looked back towards her boss, then Mark, and she shook her head. " I think… I need to go home…"

Jerry nodded. " By all means, Mand, go home, take the rest of the day off… go to a doctor, will ya?"

Mandy nodded and slowly stumbled out of the store. She didn't know what had happened, and where the photographs had gone, but her brain told her she was meant to see those photographs. She had seen them; she knew she wasn't dreaming… she couldn't have been. She just couldn't have been.

Slowly making her way to her car, she fumbled around for her car keys. She found them in her pocket and she tried for a few minutes, missing the keyhole. " Dammit." She muttered. After a few minutes, Mandy finally opened the door, and then she stepped back, her eyes wide with fear. 

A letter with only the typed letter M. Tradfeld on it laid perfectly on the drivers seat.

Mandy tried to stop the coughing fit, but she sat back down on the curb. She didn't want to drive, she didn't want to move, but she had to see it. Curiosity would kill her if she didn't. She slowly reached forward and opened the letter.

**__**

Mandy:

Do you miss him? 

Did you like the pictures? We took them especially for you…

Maybe you can find us, would you like that?

Remember one thing…

Don't Trust Anybody.

Mandy dropped the letter from her hands, and her body started to shake. She didn't know who was playing the game, and she didn't want to be in it. She looked back down at the paper that was already blowing away. She didn't know where to go, but she knew where she should start… At the WWE pay-per-view that was tonight.

To be continued…?

Note: Hehe… hope you like this story, it's my new favorite… I am really hoping to do this one and yes, I love this one… I don't know, I just love it. : ) Sooooo, you can tell me if you love it by reviewing. : ) Go review please! -_ Saphi_


	2. 1 Stone Cold Steve Austin

*Disclaimer* I don't own the WWF( Screw E) you see, I don't plan to, and I don't make any money, so don't sue me. Now, read the story.

Mandy looked around. The arena was huge. She wouldn't have ever guessed that she had would get a job as a photographer, on such short notice, but then again, a main photographer had an eye infection. Good luck, or did someone give him that infection on purpose? " Stop it, Mand… you're hallucinating… it's not real." She tried to force herself to believe what she had said, but she didn't. She wished she could've.

She looked back at Mr. McMahon. It all just seemed so odd. Being hired in one day… and for a few months. He said they were going to fire the other one, and they had been watching her for months. She shivered. Months… could he be behind it? She shook her head. " No… I don't remember him…" She said quietly and walked down the hallway, hugging herself from the cold wind.

Quiet laughter from behind a curtain made her turn back around. " Hello?" She said quietly. No one was around.

" Are you looking for something?"

She turned back around and her throat caught. She had seen him before, but… he wasn't the one, at least she didn't think so. Mandy couldn't trust herself, so she simply nodded at him. 

" What?"

Mandy stared at the man, her eyes darting back to his bright blue ones. He was tall, muscular, and had a beer in his hand. His head was shaved and his eyes… they bothered her. " I, uhm…. I was looking for where the ring is… I'm the new photographer…" She spoke quieter, and lowered her head.

A grin tugged up on the corner of his mouth. He pointed to the curtain behind him. " I'm Steve… Go right out there, y'okay girl? Seem kinda nervous… some kinda problem?"

She slowly nodded. " I… I am fine…" She slowly gulped and watched him grin again.

" Don't trust anybody." He grinned, slapped her on her back, and stalked away.

Mandy's throat caught and she looked back at him as he walked away. _Just a coincidence…Just a coincidence… _" It has to be, doesn't it?" She didn't remember him, not specifically…She looked over towards the curtain… she might as well go start her job. She couldn't trust anyone backstage. At least that was one good piece of advice that came from Steve, or was he someone else?

Note: Guys, oh mi god, thank you all for the great reviews…**Digital Tempest, Gwendolyn, Satin Frost**(also for the great inspiration!!), and **Mystic Queen**. Thank you guys soooooooooooo much… heh… just a note, these next… uhm 6 chapters will be very short, just introducing you to … well, you'll find out what they are, or possibly are. Anyways, go go go go REVIEW! : ) Love ya guys. - _Saphi_


	3. 2 Kane

Mandy couldn't make it anywhere without getting stopped. This time, it was by a giant… Well, maybe he wasn't a giant, but he was a lot taller than her five feet, six inches. " Hello?"

He grinned through the mask he wore. " You… look… lost." He spoke slowly, in strangled tones, like his vocal cords were scorched.

" I… I was just going to ring to test out some of the cameras… and see how I like them… I'm Mandy Tradfeld… They fired Alex, and I… uhm…" She stepped back. He was staring at her, intently, and she couldn't deal with the fire and pain she felt through his eyes.

He laughed, his laughter like a roll of thunder. " I'm Kane…"

She shook his hand; hers engulfed in his. She looked back up at him. His dark curly hair covered most of his face and mask. " I… I have to go." She quickly turned away from him, and she thought she heard him say something about blood, but his voice was so rich, and rumbling, she couldn't tell from the loud music she was hearing. She ran quickly down to the ring, and found a camera lying near one of the ring posts. Another note was tied to it.

Tears brimmed around her eyes and she touched it with her fingers, and jumped back. She didn't want to know. It was another letter, with only Amanda written on it. She crawled close to the ring, like she was going to pick up the camera, but she tore open the letter quickly, and unfolded the letter.

**__**

Mandy,

How do you like work?

Won't it be fun? 

Have you even met me yet?

One word of advice… 

When we meet…

Don't bleed…

Mandy covered her mouth and shoved the letter in her pocket. She struggled to pick up the camera, her arms almost not working. It felt so heavy, and a few tears spilled off her lashes. She couldn't let that person get to her. It… she couldn't. She couldn't let it…

Fears burned into her brain. She couldn't break; she had to do something. She had no proof that any one of these superstars were actually in this; it could just be a cruel joke. Rob could still be alive for all she knew. Mandy picked up her camera and tried to focus. She had to stay focused. That was the key factor. If she took her eye off what she wanted, she could lose the game… Mandy wouldn't allow that to happen. She couldn't lose. Her life was riding on this.

TBC…

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys, it means a lot to me. Thanks to **Starfallen**, **Mystic Queen**, **& Gwen**. Hopefully I will have up more later tonight, and I want to, but if I don't, go review, and please please please guys review; it means a lot to me. : ) - _Saphi_


	4. 3 Hunter Hearst Helmsley

*Disclaimer* I do not own any of the WWE personas you see here. I am making no money off this. Don't sue me, I have no money either. :P Now, go read the story and review! : )

Mandy looked up in the ring. Two more men. 

One had long blond hair. His shirt said the game. 

Another one stood at the top of the ramp. He wore sunglasses and his skin was tanned. He was only a little bit less muscular than the man in the ring.

" So how does it feel to be the game, Hunter?"

" Well… Ah--"

" IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT YOU THINK!"

All the other photographers started to giggle, but Mandy just watched the two of them. The one in the ring… that was Hunter, and everyone knew the other one, The Rock. Her skin prickled and she looked up at Hunter. He was staring at her. She crawled back to the side of the barrier wall and picked up her camera and slowly focused it. 

He looked like a demon when he was pissed. His hair was a mess and his body was tight and sinewy. She snapped the photo then looked back. The other one was gone. She had a feeling she would encounter him later.

" Mandy!"

She looked back and saw a man calling her name. " Yes?"

" I'm Ryan, the head photographer here." 

She slowly rose off her feet and went to go meet him. He was a short man, balding, and had a pudgy belly. She shook his hand and smiled. He seemed harmless. " I'm Mandy Tradfeld, but I think you know that."

He nodded and smiled. " I saw you just took a picture."

" Oh… yes… I saw him and I thought it looked good…"

Ryan smiled at her. " That's good, we want more pictures of bigger named stars, like Rock, Hunter, Kane, UnderTaker, Lita, Stone Cold… those people…"

She nodded. " Okay… I'll just have to get familiar with those guys."

" Well, you can meet one now." Ryan said, as Hunter approached.

" Hi." Hunter said, assessing Mandy.

Mandy froze. She knew him too, but she wasn't sure. She barely whispered, " Hello."

He smiled at her. " It's all right, I'm not going to kill you or anything." He laughed.

Mandy forced herself to laugh and watched him. She was scared of him, not from just his sheer size and power, but because she felt something else from him, bad, good, she didn't know, but she wasn't going to wait to find out. " Well… I have to go backstage… I left my purse with someone… nice meeting you Ryan, and you too Hunter."

He grinned. " Yeah, nice meeting you…" He watched her run off.

Mandy down the side ramp and ran backstage. She leaned against the wall and heard a bloodcurdling scream. She covered her ears. She didn't want to know… not now…

A/N: Whee, another chapter… hopefully more tonight! Thanks for the reviews guys (more like girls, but whatever) and you guys mean a lot. Please please please go review. Okay, thanks for reading, and nighty nite. - _Saphi_


	5. 4 Lita

*disclaimer* I do not own any of the WWE superstars. Leave me alone, I have no money, nor do I make any off this. Whee. Read the story.

Mandy heard the scream again and she looked back. There was one woman with bright fiery red hair trying to kill someone. " Dear god…"

" You stupid slut! Look what you did with my hair!" The red-head screamed and threw the comb at the short blond woman.

" I'm sorry, Lita, you asked me…"

" I asked you to make my hair beautiful, NOT FUCKING UGLY LIKE YOURS!" Lita screeched and walked off. She screamed as she trampled by and started to mutter, " Stupid bitch has no idea what I want." She crashed into Mandy.

Mandy fell back on her hands and looked up, a little bit afraid of the taller woman. " I…"

Lita stopped, and her face softened. " Oh, where did you come from?"

" Uhm… I'm just a photographer… sorry, I was just…" Mandy tripped over her words and quickly shut her mouth. She was starting to babble. 

Lita shrugged. " Bad day." She offered her hand to Mandy and helped her up. " I'm Lita."

" Mandy." She said quietly. " I… overheard you talking… your hair looks fine."

Lita laughed and shook her head. " Thanks, but it really looks like shit.

Mandy tightened her lips. If she agreed, she bet the woman would go off and start trying to kill her. Better not to. " I'm sorry… I have to go… I'm just a photographer here…"

Lita grinned. " Do whatever feels right. I have to go get ready for warm-ups." She said, gave one more menacing glare to the hairdresser and ran off.

Mandy watched her go. She had a feeling about that woman; she was something else, but she couldn't place her finger on what bothered her. Maybe it was her hyperactive violent temper, or the way her moods switched. Maybe it was because Mandy didn't like her vibes, either way, she was going to try to avoid her as much as possible. She looked around nervously. Where did she leave her purse?

A/N: to be continued really soon… go review… please… : ) - _saphi_


	6. 5 The Rock

*Disclaimer* I only own Mandy. No one else. Don't sue me for uh, insanity, I suppose. Now just go read the story and review. J 

Mandy stumbled around for a few minutes, trying to remember where she was even in the arena. She walked by two tall men, talking about poker and drinking beer. She nearly dived into the wall to hide from them.

"Why I heard about The Rock and Stacy."

"Damn man, her? She's got a tight little ass…"

Mandy slunk against the corner.

"Need help?"  
She looked up. The other one, The Rock, was standing above her, his arm outstretched, her purse in hand. "My purse… oh you found it, thank you." She slowly took the purse from his hand and stayed in the corner.

"Don't you want to get up?" His arm was still outstretched.

She looked around cautiously. "I uhm… I guess so." She was easily pulled up and she smoothed her rumpled shirt. Clutching the purse tightly, she looked up at massive giant. Not to say that everyone wasn't a massive giant compared to her.

He grinned. "You're new here, aren't you?"

"Quite…" she whispered, trying to force her knees to keep her body up. He scared her and she didn't know why. He was overbearing and too well-spoken.

Laughing, he crossed his arms around his chest, then said, "Well just one thing to remember backstage…"

"Oh?" She asked, hoping he would give her a pointer on who to avoid, or maybe she just wanted to end the conversation as soon as possible.

"It doesn't matter what goes on backstage!"

She watched him go away. Mandy felt like just falling over or quitting the job. These wrestlers were insane to work with. Half of them were on drugs, and the other half spoke in coded catch-phrases. They were like mindless robots, told to go out, kill, then come back and smile. She shook her head. This wasn't what she had wanted at all.


	7. 6 Raven

*Disclaimer* I do not own anyone from the WWE. I only own Mandy. Go read the story and review, please! ^_^

"Oh God… just kill me now…" Whimpering as she walked down the halls, she heard another laugh, the same one like before.

"Don't think He listens. He's never answered me before, not that it would matter nonetheless."

"Where are you?" She looked around. There were only curtains and boxes surrounding her.

A quick brush of air behind her ear confirmed her suspicious, then a seductive voice whispered, "Right here."

She jumped backwards and turned around. "Jesus, are you trying to kill me?"

"Am I?" 

Mandy gulped, knotting her fingers around the strap of her purse. "I don't know. Who the hell are you?"

He grinned, his eyes flashing against the darkness. "Raven, at your service." He bowed slightly, his braids covering his face, then his eyes caught hers again.

"Uhm, uhm, okay." She didn't actually think she would've found out who he was. Slowly, Mandy stepped back away from him. "Nice to meet you… I think." She whispered the last part quietly, maybe hoping he wouldn't here.

"Maybe it was good you met me, maybe not. How would I, someone so small, know? Yet, I am more eloquent than most of the individuals who make their lives here." Raven stepped further, his loose boots thudding as he made his way closer towards her.

Mandy stepped back quicker as he moved forward. "I--I have to go. I- uh, nice meeting you." She started to stutter incoherently, then said something along the lines of: "Lunch -- food." Then, she turned her back to Raven and ran away.

Raven watched her go. Smiling, he said quietly, "Pointless to run, Mandy. They'll get you despite everything."

A/N: Sorry about the short chapters, just introducing the characters in a different format than usual. The next chapter will be much longer and you all will meet the bunny rabbit informer. What is that you ask? You'll see. *winks* Thanks to Last Man Standing, and Gwenny the Penny for the reviews. Please everyone go review!! New chatpers will be up soon. 

-Saphi Sparks


	8. Chapter 7 Jeff might be okay, he might ...

Everyone hated Jeff.

Really. Everyone.

Almost every single person backstage, with the exception of maybe 3-4 didn't want to watch Jeff get fired. Mandy was one of them. She thought he was sweet, but stupid. Well, maybe she didn't think of him as stupid, just lost. He just wandered around the halls, looking for someone. Maybe his brother, if Matt didn't despise him. Or maybe Lita, if she wasn't in the mood to beat him with her brush.

Mandy quietly followed him. She wanted to talk to him. He was the only one who didn't seem to have an agenda. Everyone else… She sighed. She felt like she had just gotten a script in a bad horror flick.

"You don't have to follow me," Jeff sighed, and turned around to look at Mandy.

Mandy blushed and looked around. She knew she look suspicious. Crouching behind boxes, sneaking behind him. "I wasn't--I mean, this isn't what it looks likes…"

Jeff smiled sadly. "That's what everyone says."

Mandy stood up and looked around quickly. "Okay… I was following you, I'm sorry, it's just that…"

"What? Want to ask me why everyone hates me? Why I look this way?"

She shook her head. "No, I wanted to know why you're the only one who looks so sad here. You're supposed to love this business. I saw videos; you looked so happy. What happened?"  
A shiver spread all of his body and he watched her for a moment. "You mean you don't feel what they are all like?"

"I--" she stopped. "Maybe I do. What do you mean 'they are all like'?"

"They're evil, most of them. They all have plans for everyone. Especially…" He stopped, his eyes going wide with fright. 

Something had to be behind her, but she didn't want to look. The look on his face was far more terrifying than what could be behind her… she hoped. Mandy turned around and saw a group of men walking down. Some of them she had encountered before. Trips, Rock, Kane, and a few other tall men. She wondered why Jeff was so scared, he could probably match a few of them.

"So what were you…"As soon as she finished turning around, Jeff was no where to be seen. She didn't know which man scared him, but she didn't want to be around them alone. She took Jeff's initiative and ran behind the curtains.

The voices intensified, becoming louder and harsher to her ears. A hand covered her mouth, and a scream threatened to leak out of her throat. She was pulled against a hard body. She guessed it was a man. Then, she heard the voice.

"I suggest you don't scream. It would do neither of us good."

Raven. Shivers went down her spine, one from fear, the other from his oddly seductive voice. She gulped, and tried to crane her head around to see him, but it was too dark. His hand slid around her waist and held her close to him.

The voices at their loudest, Mandy stood still, her back against Raven and she tried to control her heavy breathing.

"So what do you think about the new girl?"

"What's her name, Mandy?"  
"Yeah, wonder why Vince hired her…."

"Alex didn't need to get fired, but hey, if Vince wants a hot girl taking pictures, I'm for it. I don't mind a nice piece of ass drooling over me out there."

Their talk did more than infuriate her, she had a flash of herself walking out there and giving them a piece of her mind, then she reminded they each outweigh her by over one hundred and fifty pounds. Easily. Even Raven had to weigh over a hundred pounds more than her. 

A tight piece of ass? She'd never been called that. The darkness covered the bright red in her cheeks, maybe her blushing, or maybe her anger. Her arms were curled into fists at her sides.

The men started walking again, the shoes hitting the stone floor with loud plunks.

Raven let his hand slowly off her waist. His hand still rested on her mouth. "Do you promise not to be noisy?"

She nodded.

Raven pulled his hand off her mouth.

They both stepped out in the light, Mandy still angry, and Raven happy to be out of an uncomfortable situation. 

"What were you doing back there?"

"I live in those shadows, Mandy. It's the only way to survive."  
Another shiver crept down her spine, and she rubbing her arms quickly, trying to warm herself.

"Cold?" He asked, his eyes meeting hers.

Mandy bit her lip to keep from gasping. Underneath his glasses, his vibrant green eyes sparkled with mystery. His eyes… they were more of a emerald, she thought after pondering for a second. "I- uh, yes."

He quickly pulled off his jacket, and threw it to her.

Mandy leapt forward to grab it and hugged it close. She didn't know whether to be wary of him, or to thank him. He was trying to scare her before, but now, she wasn't so sure what his game was. She took a second to put on the jacket, already warmed by him. "Uhm, thanks, Raven?" She looked up after she thanked him, and he was gone, again.

***

"So, I told him he could shove his dick right up his ass. I didn't want that shit. Jesus, him? He's, like, uglier than Vince or something."

"Oh my god, I like totally knew that he was totally after you. He practically had to wipe the drool off his face."

Mandy listened to the two blond divas talk. She didn't know who they were, probably Stacy, Torrie, or Terri. She frowned. All their names sounded the same, like some bubblegum Barbie dolls. Couldn't it be something normal, like Jennifer? Shaking her head, she walked past them, hugging Raven's jacket close to her.

She sighed. Today had been long, distressing, and all around odd. She figured it would be better to get home and go to bed.

As soon as she made it to the hotel where the rest of the wrestlers were staying , Mandy barely made it to her room without falling asleep trying to open the door. Damn sliding cards. So confusing for sleepy people, she thought to herself, and then slowly let herself in.

Mandy threw her bag over on one of the beds and walked into the bathroom to wash off her face. Mandy flicked the light on in the bathroom, then washed her face. She put her hands on the counter and looked up in the mirror. Her eyes were bleary and bloodshot. Dark bags hung under her eyes and her hair was a mess.

Without a second thought, she pulled out the ponytail, shook her hair out, and walked back out to her bed. She stripped of her clothes, not caring to pull on pajamas, walked over to her bed. Shock filled her body as she saw another typed letter waiting on her pillow. As soon as she saw it, Mandy crumpled to the ground, shaking and sobbing. She couldn't believe they had already found out her room. She wouldn't be safe anywhere.

Mandy struggled against the comforter, trying to pull herself up to the bed side. Maybe the letter wasn't bad, just Vince leaving a note to her. Maybe she could hope for that, but she knew that it wasn't. 

Mandy sat on the bed, staring at the letter. Should she open it? Did she want to? No, she didn't, but curiosity got the best of her and she grabbed the letter, tore it open, and unfolded the paper, her hands already shaking from fear and anticipation.

Miss Mandy,

Don't think I would leave you alone yet, did you? Did you have fun today? Maybe you met me, maybe I scared you, maybe I saw you, maybe I gave you my jacket. I could have killed you today. Isn't that a frightening thought? Have fun at work tomorrow, look for me, take a picture. It's so much more wonderful to take a picture then to just see me. A picture lasts forever, not like your life, which will soon be up.

Mandy's head spun. The world around her had no meaning, and she wondered before she blacked out if Raven was meaning to kill her. Why would he give her his jacket? Was there something in it to incriminate her? She fell back on the bed and unconscious took over.

To Be ConTinUed----

A/N: Much love to Last Man Standing and Gwen. I wish that other people would review. If I don't get three reviews, I'm not going to post the next chapter. *frowns* I hate blackmailing people, but damn, I just want one more than I usually get. It's to know someone else than the regulars are reading, but I do love you guys that do review. You guys make it worth writing sometimes. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter out soon, willing I get my one more review. Bon nuit, mon amies! 

-Saphi Sparks


End file.
